Team Aether
by NRMania
Summary: Riley ended up on Sunlight Beach as a riolu, not a regular one anyway. Unable to fight and speak, he has something that can help with both of these, summon allies with his mind and talk to them with his thoughts. POSTPONED due to reasons you can not comprehend (AKA I really feel like doing something else)
1. Chapter 1: Sunlight Beach

Chapter 1: Sunlight Beach

Riley's P.O.V

"Where am I? Who am I? Where is my hat?

Riley tried to feel around for his hat and found nothing, disappointed on what was going on he tried to stand up and felt a sharp pain on his leg, with his eyes being bad without his glasses everything was blurry so he fell to the ground having no clue on what is going on.

"Well this is just great, I have no idea where I am and my leg could be broken." He thought.

He called out to see if anyone was there and to his surprise, no words came out, confused even more he crawled around on the floor for something that could be of use and eventually he found his glasses, after almost poking one of his eyes out he got the glasses on, vision coming back to him he looked down to check what was wrong with his leg, looking down he saw a dog-like, black and white leg.

"Well that is peculiar." Riley said, fainting.

Hatakut's P.O.V

"We have all of us here do we?" Hatakut said, counting his friends Pippy, Blingo and Spix "Yes we are that's good." He says after counting them all. "I called you all here to Sunlight Beach to talk to you about something." They all knew what he was talking about as they all had the same thought. "After all the Pokémon around town going missing, dungeons appearing out of nowhere and wild ones appearing, causing a lot of trouble and those who are helping stopping those problems are not doing much to these troublesome times, so we cannot just stand here and do nothing so I propose a option, we start a Pokémon Rescue Team!"

"I think that's what we were all thinking, mate" Spix said, the rest nodding wildly.

"Well that's what we shall do then, we just need to fill in this form, I kinda already got the form to start one." They all laughed and filled it in except for Blingo; she did not have any hands so Spix filled her part in instead and they then went on to take a walk on Sunlight Beach "why would we waste our energy getting here and not have a little fun right?" Hatakut said as they began to walk, on a sunny day like that Sunlight Beach shined like the heavens.

Halfway on their walk they were talking about what to call their team, but they could not find a catchy name and at that moment they found something.

Riley's P.O.V

Riley woke up on a bed with no pain on his leg. "Great it was just a dream" he thought looking for his glasses and when looking for them. Suddenly something appeared blurry in his sight, he could just make out the shape of his glasses and so he grabbed out for them. He got what he thought were his glasses and put them on, looking around he thought to himself "This does not look like my room" he was just about to get out of bed when he noticed something, a fennekin, noibat, klefki and azurill looking at him with worried expressions on their faces "whoa that's kinda strange too" he thought, just barely noticing them until a female metallic voice said "Hi!" This moment Riley jumped, looking around trying to find who said that it, thinking "Well this is all really strange, I was dreaming about a beach and suddenly I am in a place I do not know about". This point another voice said something else, this time it male, it seemed to echo too, it said "I think there is something wrong with him, well more than what we can see anyway, he does not look like a normal Riolu from what I have read about them, they are meant to be mainly blue and this one is white!"

Riley tried to say "all right who said that!" But once again, not even a squeak came out.

A small voice came this time. "I don't think he can talk!" it said in surprised tones.

Riley panicked and ran out the room, outside there was a forest; it was quite pretty and full of nature.

"Where the heck am I?" Riley thought to himself "where were those voices coming from?" "And why were they talking about a white riolu?"

"I think we scared him." Said a warming male voice.

"Maybe we should calm him down?" Said the echoed voice "he seems very troubled about being here."

"But if he can't explain what's going on with him how can we calm him down?" Said the small, quiet voice "I mean he can't seem to talk so what can he do?"

"Maybe he can write it down?" Said the metallic voice.

"That seems like the only option Blingo" said the echoed voice.

"Then get him some paper and something to write with!" Said the metallic voice which Riley now knew to be called Blingo "and quickly too!"

"That will not be needed." Said a voice.


	2. Chapter 2: Mind Games

Chapter 2: Mind Games

Blingo's P.O.V

"You would like to know what is happening with this riolu?" Said the voice "I can explain that in great detail."

All of them turned and saw something, An umbreon which was almost see-through

"This riolu is called Riley, he is not like the rest of them as he used to be human, when he entered this world from a grave accident he lost his memories, his speech and cannot do what you other Pokémon can do, I am Lina, a part of Riley's past as a human, when he went missing from his world I went with him in his mind, along with a lot of other Pokémon, all his friends he has journeyed with through time and space with and we can read eachothers thoughts so if you require him to say something to you I can pass on the message."

"Well that seems... Interesting." Said the noibat, not believing half of what Lina said about Riley. "Well is this true Riley?" the noibat asked.

Riley nodded, still a bit scared of what just happened, he knew that he used to be human but the rest of what was said may or may not be true but from what just happened he believed everything Lina said, he even remembered her a tiny bit, like a part of his lost memories just came back to him, saying that Lina was a friend, close to him and that she could be trusted.

"We will see if this is true." Said Blingo "let's see if what this Lina said is the truth"

"Only when needed will Riley's thoughts produce a past friend, something I only know because I am part of his thoughts, and will act as his translator for the time he will be in this world." Said Lina "and when the time comes, his mind will create another friend, who will leave after a while, but they will be called again when needed."

"So when you are in trouble you will create a Pokémon to help you?" Said Blingo

"This is indeed true and I cannot explain it right now, but I feel that the more I stay here it will be explained." Said Lina, speaking for Riley at that point and the way the others knew is that the yellow rings on Lina's body turned a white the colour of Riley.

"Then we shall work on this until the truth is explained to the fullest it can be." Said Blingo. "We will have to sort these problems out but for now, greetings!"

"I am Hatakut" said the noibat.

"I am Spix" said the fennekin

"I am Pippy" said the azurill

"And I am Blingo" said the klefki

Lina's rings turned white, "I am Riley, I have a feeling we can be really good friends."

"Now we have introductions out the way how about we do something?" Said Hatakut, "I have an idea! How about you join our rescue team?"

Riley had a confused expression on his face; Lina's rings once again turned white and said for Riley "What is a rescue team?"

Spix said "problems have been appearing in this world, scary caves have appeared, Pokémon are going missing and others are going evil, rescue teams adventure into the caves and save those who are missing and catching those who are evil, we are planning on making our own but we are thinking you could be a good part of it, so what do you think, would you like to join?"

Lina turned white and spoke again "I think that is a good idea, I have nothing else to do right now so sure, I will join!"

"This is perfect!" said Spix, "but what should we call it, we only just signed the papers so we don't have a name yet, can you think of any Riley?"

"How about Team Aether? For some reason I really like that name." Said Lina, speaking for Riley.

"Better than nothing I guess, Team Aether it is!" Said Hatakut, the rest agreed and they sent the letter signing up their team, making it official. "We should get our starter kit and badges tomorrow, we should get some sleep, the next day will be a big one so everyone to bed!"

Riley's P.O.V

Riley slept outside as there was no extra space left in the house, also when they all went to sleep Lina vanished, but Riley knew she would be back

"I know I don't know what I am doing in this world, but I feel like I should be here with my new friends, even if I don't remember anything I feel I belong here, the reason I am here will be known to me soon." He thought as he fell asleep, before that he thought one last thing, "where is my hat?"


	3. Chapter 3: Wombo Town

Chapter 3: Wombo Town

Riley's P.O.V

"I have a package for... Team Aether?" Said a voice, waking up Riley, he got his glasses on and saw a Mandibuzz holding a package, Riley took the package and the Mandibuzz flew away.

"Well that was fast!" Said Blingo, who had just glided outside "take it inside, the others have been awake for a while, we saved some breakfast for you."

They both went inside, Riley never looked inside the house properly, it looked quite nice and roomy, not enough space for another Pokémon to sleep in though, Riley was fine sleeping outside though.

"Well good morning Riley! Hope sleeping outside wasn't too uncomfortable; we just don't have enough space in here for another one of us."

"I understand." Said a familiar voice, Lina was back and there to speak for Riley once more, they were not surprised at this for some reason.

"The package containing our starter pack arrived!" Said Blingo. Riley put the package on the table, "it was quite heavy so there must be some good things inside" Riley thought, Lina knew when to keep what Riley said to himself.

"Spix would you like to open it?" Said Hatakut

"I would be honoured to open it." Spix replied, smiling as he unwrapped the package, inside the wrapping was a plain box with a note on top the note read.

" Greetings and thank you for creating the team, the more help we get the more Pokémon we can help, inside the package you will find five badges and an item pouch, I suggest stocking up on items before a mission and storing them in the item pouch, usually four Pokémon may go on a mission but we heard about your "guest" and decided to make an exception, one badge is marked to give the ability of having a fifth member on the team, make sure you give it to Riley and no one else uses it. Make sure you work hard and protect those who need it!"

"Well that's great that they went through all that trouble for me!" Said Lina for Riley.

"It seems like we are the first team to have five members able to go on a mission, they must have been really interested with the story I told them." Said Hatakut.

"Open the Box!" Said Pippy, full of excitement.

"I will just give me enough time to take this all in!" Said Spix. He opened the box after a minute and of course it contained five badges and an item pouch, it was quite large, enough to keep plenty of supplies, which they were told they were needed.

"We should get stocked up then!" Said Blingo, "the town nearby should have a really good stock in their store, I also heard they were giving away starting items for beginning rescue teams."

"We should get going then if we want to get a mission done today!" Said Hatakut, "everyone ready to go?" He asked.

"Well we are getting items because we don't have any at the moment so we have to be ready, well we should pick up the badges and one of us should carry the pouch." Said Blingo.

"I will carry the pouch." Said Riley through Lina, picking up his badge and the item pouch, putting it on his shoulder.

"I think Lina should hide when we are in the town, I would panic if I saw a ghostly Umbreon." Said Pippy.

"I understand, I know what you are thinking." Said Lina, speaking for herself this time, "just ask me the next time you need me, ok?" Said Lina, disappearing.

"I guess we better get going then." Said Hatakut.

They all made their way to the town, It was not a long walk, so they got their very quickly and when they arrived a large sign was at the entrance, it said.

"Welcome to Wombo Town!"

"Well that's a funny name." Thought Riley, with a smile on his face.

"Wombo Town is known to have a vast amount of related Pokémon living there; most shops are also run by two Pokémon, related in a certain ways." Said Pippy.

"The shop we should be stopping to first is the Thawk shop, which are run by throh and sawk, sawk runs the general shop and throh runs the orb's and TM's shop, they don't get along very well though, their families have been at war for generations but those two get along surprisingly well." Said Hatakut.

"The place next to Thawk shop is plusle and minun money and item storage, when you want to keep your cash safe and the bag is too full to hold any more items you come here, they have enough space to hold anything you find and they will keep it safe, they may be small but I heard they pack quite a punch." Said Pippy.

As they walked many twin Pokémon turned to look at Team Aether, mostly just staring at Riley as they had never seen a white riolu before, he was the only one in existence for all they know.

"Don't worry Riley, Soon enough they will know you enough that they will stop staring, I had these kinds of looks when I first moved here" Said Blingo.

Riley was confused about what Blingo meant at that point until he remembered something, klefkis are usually silver with a bit of pink thrown in but Blingo was surprisingly, a rather nice gold and blue, Blingo was shiny.

"I hope that she is right." Riley thought.

They walked over to Thawk Shop and asked about the beginners kit given to new rescue teams, "Ah yes, you must be Team Aether we heard that just started, we expected you would be coming here soon so we prepared the kit in advance, but after this you will have to pay for the items, you will get some money on your first mission to restock for next time." Sawk took out a small pile of items, 3 oran berries, one of each of the other berries and 2 seeds, Riley picked them up and put them in the pouch, there was plenty of space left for anything they would find. "You should learn what these are on your first mission, it is better for you to learn by yourself."

"Alright then! Thank you for the starter items!" Spix said as sawk and throh waved to them as they left the shop.

"Now we have the items we should check the bulletin board for a mission, let's start with an easy one." Hatakut said as they went over to the board, they browsed through the papers until they found one that seemed their level, a rescue in spice forest, the dungeon was small and seemed perfect for their first mission.

"Let's get going then!" Blingo said as they made their way to spice forest.


	4. Chapter 4: Spice Forest

Chapter 4: Spice Forest

Riley's P.O.V

The walk to Spice Forest was not a long one, when they got there Riley knew why it was called that, His eyes watered for some reason when they entered. For a while they had not found a single Pokémon but when they reached the place the missing Pokémon was last seen, a large amount of wild shroomish were there, guarding what looked like the Pokémon they were looking for, but before they could do anything a voice was heard

"You dare enter my forest?" It said, they all turned to see a breloom, it seemed really angry.

"We are here to save a missing Pokémon!" Said Pippy.

"You mean this little trespasser?" Said the breloom, pulling a chain which was connected to a scared looking igglybuff.

"I was just lost!" Said the igglybuff.

"ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES!" Shouted breloom, clearly not right in his mind.

"Just let igglybuff go and we will leave right now." Said Hatakut

"These days I cannot trust anyone, everyone has gone mad, trying to steal everything in my forest, I have had enough and will not let igglybuff go, you will have to fight me for her!" Said breloom

"Well it looks like we have no choice then!" Said Hatakut.

"The shroomish and breloom are weak to fire, flying and ice to count a few, so we should have a good matchup against them." Said Lina who just appeared, "I am unable to fight due to me being the translator, but just think about a friend if you can and they should come to help, but be wary, summoning more powerful allies will weaken you so I suggest calling a basic ally first, just think about them and they should appear."

"Well alright then" Riley thought, he then thought of a name and said it in his mind. "Alania!" he thought and when he did, a kirlia appeared in front of them.

"Good to see you again, Riley! You seem to be in a bit of trouble here, shall I help?" Alania said.

This surprised all of them, Riley most of all, "did I really just do that?" He thought to himself, "If so this is just what Lina was talking about!"

"My Dazzling Gleam attack should deal with them nicely!" Alania said, and as she said that a large flash of light shone, almost blinding, it was probably worse for breloom and the shroomish though.

When the light faded what remained was a group of fainted shroomish and breloom was on his last legs. One thing they did not expect was igglybuff took some of the gleam too!

"I am so sorry about that, little one! Let me fix that with a bit of Heal Pulse" Alania said, in a sort of panicked voice, and after that a pink glow emanated from Her, suddenly a shockwave of healing light was created and igglybuff was better. "I am not needed anymore right now, but I will be here when you call!" and with that, Alania had vanished just like Lina would.

"Thank you!" igglybuff said "But who are you?"

"We are Team Aether!" they said in sync.

"We should be getting you home now." Blingo said.

And so they made their way back to town, when they arrived igglybuff's family was already waiting for them.

"Thank you for saving our child! It's not much but here, your reward." Said the wigglytuff, passing a small pile of Poké and something else to Riley.

"I don't believe it, it's my hat!" Riley thought, looking at a black fedora with a white and black feather attached to it.

"It seems like you know that hat, we found it on Sunlight Beach drifting in the waves." Said one of the wigglytuff.

He put it on, surprisingly it was a perfect fit, there were even holes poking from the edges for his ears, it was defiantly his hat and had been modified from whatever happened to still match his size.

"It looks good on you, almost as if it was made specifically for you!" Said Hatakut.

"Anyway now we have completed the mission, it is almost nightfall and we should get back home, or I guess we should call it base now." Blingo said.

And so they made their way back to base, when they arrived all of them we sleepy so they went to their beds (or just outside on the floor for Riley), Riley kept his fedora on, it was something he missed, it was like part of him was lost with it. He also knew how to use his powers now, he even remembered a few other names from the past that might be of use in his adventures with Team Aether, and at that point he fell asleep.

*Note*

Hey guys, NR here and I would just like to say to people that read and like what I have created so far, thank you and I hope you continue reading, no matter how dumb it is as of course, these things I pretty much don't plan in advance, and yes you may think "A black fedora with a feather on it? Sounds dumb to me." Well my good reader, you will know the story soon, just wait.


	5. Chapter 5: Spice Virus

Chapter 5: Spice Virus

Riley's P.O.V

"Riley wake up! We have a problem!" A voice said, it was Blingo.

"What's up?" (From this point I will stop talking about Lina talking for Riley, it will just say Riley said or something, just when Lina is speaking for herself and important moments I will say it.) Riley said, putting on his glasses.

"The team have gotten ill from something! Will you go and get help while I stay and take care of them?" Said Blingo.

"Well ok then." Said Riley, nodding.

Riley began to run, he knew the path back to Wombo Town and luckily it wasn't that long. He soon reached the town and asked for directions to the medic.

"My friends are in trouble! Do you know where a medic is?" He asked through Lina, who tried to act normal.

"Well if it isn't Riley!" it was wigglytuff, one of the parents of the igglybuff they saved the day before, "Luckily for you I am a medic myself, just take me to your team's base and I will see what the problem is with them."

They rushed back to team base and when they went inside it was really quiet, everyone was in bed, it sadly looked like Blingo caught whatever the others had. They were all bright red with steam coming out their noses, as if they were trains that were overheating.

"Oh no. They have it too!" Said wigglytuff, panicked.

"What do they have?" Said Riley, quite worried for them.

"While you were in Spice Forest your friends caught the Spice Virus, spores made by Pokémon in the forest can be dangerous to Pokémon that are not fighting type, that is why you have not been affected, luckily I know the cure." Said wigglytuff with reassuring tones.

"Is there a way I can help?" Riley said.

"You need to get water from Starlight Lake; the water there is known to cool down the most dangerous of fevers, which will help your friends to recover, take this bottle and collect some." Said wigglytuff.

"Okay then, I will go as fast as I can!" Riley said.

"It's just north of Wombo Town, you can't miss it!" wigglytuff shouted as Riley began to run toward the Starlight Lake.

He reached Starlight Lake in about an hour at his fastest run he could pull off; he grabbed the bottle from the item pouch and put it into the clear water, then putting the cork back on it when it was filled to the brim.

"How dare you steal our ancient waters!" Said a voice from right behind Riley, he turned and saw a large Pokémon standing over him, a blastoise, he did not look happy at Riley for taking the water.

"My friends got the Spice Virus while saving a Pokémon and it's the only way to cure them!" Riley said, trying to explain his position to the terrifying blastoise, ready to attack.

"Lies!" Said the blastoise. He used a Hydro Pump on Riley, which Riley only just managed to dodge.

"It is the truth; if you do not let me pass I will be forced to attack!" Riley said, pulling up the remaining courage he had inside.

"Then fight me, prove that you will do anything you can to help your friends!" Said blastoise, ready to fight Riley.

"Jolteon!" Riley thought and as he thought, Jolteon materialized in front of him, ready to defend Riley at all costs.

"What is the meaning of this? You are not normal are you little one? No matter, I will take you both on!" Blastoise bellowed as he aimed his cannons, ready to fire at Riley and Jolteon.

"I will protect you Riley!" Said the Jolteon, launching a Thunderbolt at blastoise, who jumped out of the way of it, for how large he was, he was insanely agile.

So a fight raged one, both sides launched powerful attacks at the other, Riley watching on the side lines, it was the only thing he could actually do.

"THUNDER!" Jolteon shouted, as large bolts of Electricity fell from the sky, landing a direct hit on blastoise, causing him to slow down and stop to speak.

"Enough!" He said, "I understand that you need to need to get this water to your friends now, I do not know that came over me, I apologise and I wish you the best of luck reaching your friends in time." It was almost as if he was controlled by some otherworldly force, causing him to attack.

"Thank you blastoise." Riley said, as Jolteon vanished and he ran back to the base.

He got their just in time, they were all what seemed to be on their last legs.

"Here drink this." Said Riley as he uncorked the bottle and put a gulp of the water into each of their mouths.

"You took your time, whatever had happened that stopped you?" Wigglytuff asked.

"A blastoise stopped us from getting back." Riley explained.

"How strange he is usually quite nice, he knows how much the water is needed to help Pokémon in bad illness." Wigglytuff said, quite confused.

"Will they be ok?" Lina asked for Riley.

"They need some rest, they should be ok in the morning, I suggest you get some too, you look very tuckered out from all that running." Wigglytuff said

"Will do, thank you for looking after them." Riley said.

"I better get going, best of luck to you and your team!" Wigglytuff said as He went home.

"Well that was close, I did not want to lose such great friends of mine, I do not know what I would do without them." Riley thought as he went outside and went to sleep

?'s P.O.V

"It seems like my plan failed after all." Said a voice.

"You shall not break Riley so easily!" Said another in a weak tone.

"We shall see." Said the other voice.


	6. Chapter 6: Team Shine

Chapter 6: Team Shine

*Note*

Before I begin with the story, I would like to add a few things to explain a couple things, one of them is a character profile for all the previous main characters from Team Aether apart from Riley himself as yeah... ruin important plot points NO.

Blingo the Klefki

I caught Blingo from a horde; she is also shiny in game.

Her moves are Crafty Shield, Foul Play, Spikes and Draining Kiss.

Hatakut (From the future as why would I use the adult form at the start of a story) The Noibat/Noivern.

Once again I caught him myself as a noibat in X.

In the future his moves are Dragon Pulse, Boomburst, Theif and Fly.

Spix the Fennekin/Delphox (once again FUTUREEEEE).

Spix was my starter in X.

His moves are Mystical Fire, Flamethrower, Fire Blast and Psychic.

Pippy the Azurill/Azumarill (must I explain this again?)

She was another one I caught in X.

Her moves are Surf, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam and Waterfall.

Now Riley's mind Produced Pokémon.

Alania the Kirlia (actually now a Gardevoir Today!)

Her story is long, for a strange playthrough I did against my brother I caught a Ralts, named here Alania and it became a part of the team.

Her moves are Calm Mind, Heal Pulse, Dazzling Gleam and Magical Leaf.

Lina the Umbreon

Once more a part of the thing I did with my brother as I chose Eevee as a starter and decided to evolve her into Umbreon.

Her moves are Quick Attack, Echoed Voice, Baby-Doll Eye's and Swift.

Jolteon

This was the Jolteon from my Black 2 Playthrough, one of the best Pokémon in my team.

His moves are Thunderbolt, Flash, Thunder and Discharge.

These character profiles will appear in the story when Important Pokémon appears from my game. Anyway on with the story!

Riley's P.O.V

"Morning Riley!" Blingo said, her head peeping out from the doorway.

"Good morning." Said a voice that surprisingly came out of Riley's mouth, he gasped and said once more "I can talk? This is a surprising for me!" In a surprised tone, his voice was still weak though and saying anything else hurt.

"Well it seems you can talk again!" Said Blingo, "But it seems your voice is still weak, you might want to stay quiet and let Lina still talk for you."

Lina had appeared at this point, she spoke. "Yes, whatever has happened looks like will be fixed in time, but you will still need my help to talk when you need to."

Riley nodded, and they walked inside, the rest were feeling a lot better from what happened yesterday and they were all out of bed eating breakfast.

"Morning Riley." Said the rest of the crew.

"You would never expect what happened when I went outside to get Riley! He actually talked!" Blingo said.

The rest looked surprised at what Blingo said, "Well that is some good news, why don't you talk to us?" Hatakut asked, still a bit surprised afterwards.

"It hurts to speak; I probably won't be doing it that often." Lina said for Riley.

"Understood, we should get going and do another mission, we missed two days so we should get something done, we don't want to be the lowest rank forever!" Said Pippy.

They left and began to walk to Wombo Town but on the way Hatakut heard a voice.

"Is that Team Aether? They were true about that riolu, he truly is a strange one isn't he?" Said the voice.

"Who's there?" Hatakut said, stopping, he was the only person to hear the voice due to his large ears.

"Well we are caught guys, might as well show ourselves not to trouble them." Said the voice, the rest could hear the voice now, they turned and saw three Pokémon all that looked irregular from the normal ones, they were a Golem an Ampharos and a Lapras.

STAHP PROFILE TIME

Golem (shiny)

First shiny I ever caught, he is from Pokémon Diamond.

His moves are Explosion, Rock Slide, Earthquake and Stone Edge.

Ampharos (shiny)

One of my "Dream shinies that I traded for a shiny Tauros for from a friend.

His Moves are Power Gem, Thunder Punch, Discharge and Thunder Wave.

Lapras also known as FrostBite (shiny)

Another shiny I caught in X

His moves are Ice Beam, Surf, Sheer Cold and Hydro Pump.

Also one more thing, you may think "URG Y SO MANY SHINY" but do not worry, this is almost all of them.

ONWARD WITH THE STORY.

"My goodness its team shine!" Spix said in surprise.

"Looks like people know us wherever we are" Said the Ampharos, giving off a light chuckle, "We apologise for eavesdropping, just checking a few rumours about a new team with a strange riolu."

"Well yeah that's true, we have a riolu on our team, and yeah he is kinda strange but it is nothing to worry about." Said Blingo, kind of annoyed about all this trouble people were causing for Riley.

"We only heard he was kind of strange, a lot of people really like your team, even if you only have done one mission." Said Ampharos.

"Good to know." Said Pippy, smiling just a bit, they were shocked seeing such a high ranked team interested in them.

"Anyway, what are you doing right now?" Golem asked.

"Just picking up a new mission." Hatakut said, "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing... but if you need a mission we have this one that we were going to complete but we were just too tired to do any more today, we need a break." Ampharos said, throwing a paper at them, along with a blue gummi, Spix read the paper.

"Please deliver a blue gummi to Darkrisen cave."

It was quite a short message, but it seemed to have good enough importance for them to try and do it.

"We'll take the job." They said, but Team Shine were already gone.

"Let's get going then!" Riley said through Lina

And so they made their way to Darkrisen Cave, it was quite a long walk so before they reached the place they had to set up camp.

"I will make a fire, Riley you get something to eat." Spix said, Riley nodded and went out to find something.

After a while of walking he found an oran berry tree, full of fresh berries "This will do." Riley thought, but before he could get some there was a "thump!" and Riley was knocked out.

TBT.

For all you that have been reading this, thank you and if possible give me a review, I would like to know what you guys have been thinking about this.


	7. Chapter 7: Life Problems

Chapter 7: Life Problems

Riley's P.O.V

"RILEY HELP!" The others screamed, their voices were faint but they were there, Riley could not help them, the blow to his head he took was too much for him to handle.

"Send this one to where he belongs." Said a voice, Riley could feel pure evil coming from it, as if whatever spoke was made of shadows.

Riley blacked out.

Jones's P.O.V

"Mom I am going out, see you in a bit!" Said Jones, grabbing his backpack and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Make sure you stay out of trouble dear!" Said Jones's mom, he was grown enough to take care of himself but she always said it for him whenever he left home.

Jones was a Pokémon Trainer, he has been doing it for a while but still stayed near his home as his mom was a bit too overprotective of him, worried that he might get lost, which never happened as long as he had his map with him.

"Where should I go today? Should I go into Spikeoak Forest and train a bit? Or maybe just spend some time getting to know my partner more?" Jones thought, walking along the road, whistling a tune that got stuck in his head the day before. He then saw something; he stopped whistling and stood completely still.

A white riolu wearing a fedora was lying under a tree, unconscious.

Riley's P.O.V

Riley woke up in a jolt, looking around, one of his lenses was smashed and the other not in a good condition either so it was hard to see much, soon his vision got less blurry and through one lens he saw something. A Flabébé was staring at him and next to the Pokémon was a large figure searching through his bag for something.

"You're awake!" Said the Flabébé, rather excited to see him up.

Riley jumped and climbed the tree they were under, getting onto a high branch.

"Who are you?" Riley said, Panicked to see an unknown Pokémon to him

"Just calm down and get down here!" Said the Flabébé, confused on why Riley reacted in such a way.

"Where are my friends? What have you done to them?" Riley said, still panicked quite a bit.

"You were the only one we saw, just tell me what's wrong, maybe me and Jones can help." Said the Flabébé.

"Jones?" The name sounded familiar. It hit him.

Jones was his brother.

"Where are we exactly?" Riley said, this time in calmer tones.

"Grage Town, why do you ask?" The Flabébé said.

It sealed the deal even more for Riley, he was back home, but he was still a Pokémon, what on earth happened to him? He jumped down and spoke

"What date is it?" Riley asked.

"19th of November 2019." Flabébé Replied. Riley looked shocked at this

He had been gone for over five years.

"Did anyone called Riley live with this Jones?" Riley said.

"Yeah but I heard he went missing five years ago, he told me it was his brother." Flabébé replied, looking a bit sad, "I am Bayeleta by the way."

HOLD ON A SMOKIN SEC, CHARACHTER PROFILE AND SUCH

Bayeleta the Flabébé/Florges

I caught her in X, staying in and beating the elite four with the rest of the posse until Blingo appeared, she still has an important place in my heart though

Her moves are Aromatherapy, Wish, Moonblast and Petal Blizzard.

BACK TO STURRY

"Can I talk to him?" Riley asked, getting panicked again, it had been five years but it only seemed like three days he was gone, wherever he was before either passes time really slowly or he travelled through time.

"Go ahead." Bayeleta said, moving out the way to show a humanoid figure.

It was his brother; he just picked up a potion out of his bag, probably for Riley.

"I hope this guy gets better soon." Jones was saying, zoned out from the conversation Riley was having with Bayeleta.

Riley began to slowly walk towards his brother, legs shaking, "what am I gunna tell him, will he even understand a thing I say, I am a riolu after all." He thought to himself

Jones turned around, he noticed Riley walking towards him, their eyes met, they both had the same eyes.

"Bro? It's me, Riley" Riley said, trying to think of something else to say before something happened.

Jones dropped the potion and jumped at Riley, hugging him, Riley let out a sigh of relief.

"Riley! I knew you couldn't be dead, what happened, why are you a riolu, and if you are a riolu how come you can talk?" Jones said, pelting Riley with question after question.

"I really don't know what happened, I don't remember anything except that you are my brother and that I have been gone for a long time." Riley said, trying to calm his younger brother who was crushing him, he was small as he was a riolu of course, his brother over sizing him even though he was younger.

"So you really don't know what's been going on?" Jones said, confused in many ways.

"If I did I would tell you, we are brothers are we not?" Riley said, smiling.

"So what have you been doing when you were gone? It has been five years after all, something else must have happened." Jones said, calmed down a bit.

"Well for you it's been five years, for me it's been only three days, wherever I was had different time, and when I went there I turned into a riolu, I can explain this all later." Riley said, his mind going to his other friends.

"Listen I need to go again, but do not worry as I will be back, my friends are in trouble and I have no way of saving them, I don't even know how I can get back but I have a feeling I was sent back to this spot for a reason." Riley said, thinking a way to get back to the rest of the team, he could find nothing.

"So you wish to return to your friends, and save them?" A voice spoke.

"Yes I do. And I will do anything to protect them!" Riley said to the voice, which seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"If you do so you must take you and your brother with you, he will change just like you did, and he must take his partner with him." The voice said, it was quite smooth, but seemed weak.

"I accept!" Riley said, turning to Jones and Bayeleta, they both nodded in approval, they understood.

"As you wish." And with that a light, blinding them transported them to the spot Riley was in the world previously.

"That was a bumpy trip." Said his Jones, getting up off the ground, he checked his hands, they were small, he had a large mouth and was altogether, the same size as Riley, he was a gible.

"Jones, where are we?" Said Bayeleta, quite scared and hiding behind the now gible, Jones.

"I really don't know, but we should get on with the problem at hand, and that is finding my brother's friends."


End file.
